


breaking the ice

by Lisafication



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafication/pseuds/Lisafication
Summary: Rukia goes home with Miyako after a social event. Shameless smut.





	breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Maugan Ra's 'Of Noble Purpose' up on Sufficient Velocity. Go check it out!

Rukia wasn’t really sure how she’d ended up in this position, breathless, heated and wearing _far_ too many clothes, but she certainly wasn’t complaining about it. Lips trailed heat across her neck, and her head lolled backwards, opening up access to her throat. A gasp escaped her lips as sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, her companion’s mouth forming a seal of wet heat and suckled at the pale flesh found there for a brief moment, before releasing Rukia and moving back, bringing their face into Rukia’s unfocused vision.

Miyako Shiba’s beautiful features greeted her, perfectly-coiffed hair askew, cheeks flushed red and breathing heavy, swollen red lips stretched wide in a toothy grin.

“Aha~, you’re so cute Rukia, I could just eat you right up!” she husked, the sound prompting an involuntary shiver from the shorter woman. Miyako moved her arms up to Rukia’s shoulders, as if to push her down from the tangled, half-seated position they had found themselves in on the Shiba noble’s bed. She stills for a moment, a considering light in her eyes.

“Mmm, not that I want to stop...but you haven’t done this before, have you?” Miyako asked, a strangely soft look playing across her features. Rukia stiffened momentarily, then nervously opened her mouth to answer before being cut off. “No no, that’s not a problem, dear thing, I was just making sure that this is what _you_ want. Even if you’re not sure, that’s fine, we can always pick this up at a later date,” she said, nothing but care in her voice, dark eyes looking at Rukia questioningly, her fingers lazily tracing patterns across Rukia’s arms.

Rukia opened her mouth, then closed it again, swallowing to wet a dry throat, her heart hammering a staccato rhythm. Thoughts of what her brother would think, or her peers, crossed her mind. Carrying on an affair with a married woman _can’t_ be something they’d approve of, but-

Her eyes were drawn to Miyako’s bared neck, glistening with sweat, and at the sight she was reminded of a particularly insistent, heated spot between her legs. Yes, yes she did want this, and right now she really didn’t want to bother thinking about the consequences. “Yes, just get on it with it!” she hissed, flushing red as she did. That was _not_ what she’d meant to say.

Fortunately, Miyako wasn’t put off by Rukia’s sudden demand. She laughed quietly as she pushed the smaller woman down, sliding Rukia’s kimono off her shoulders. The silken fabric was unaccountably rough against Rukia’s heated skin as it fell from her upper body, baring her breasts to the world. Miyako bent low, her pitch-black hair contrasting with Rukia’s olive skin in a haphazard pattern.

Rukia tensed, electricity crackling through her body with the need for some kind of stimulation. No sooner had she opened her mouth to say so than she immediately snapped it shut, stifling a gasp as Miyako licked a path along her sternum, gently circling around her breast, teeth grazing along the sensitive flesh to be found there, her hands moving along Rukia’s thighs and hips, gripping, stroking and massaging.

Miyako paused, and all Rukia could feel for a long moment was her hot breath across her breast. Then her tongue flicked out, and the hot, wet scrape across Rukia’s nipple sent lightning crackling through her nerves. She whimpered, and Miyako repeated the move, lingering as if she had all the time in the world. The increasingly insistent ache between Rukia’s legs disagreed, but she couldn’t summon more than a low whining, throaty noise that she didn’t even know she could make.

Miyako answered with a quiet chuckle,shifting her body so that her legs were astride Rukia’s own, her knee pushing up against Rukia and applying some pressure that was desperately needed, despite the cloth separating them, causing another of those needy, low moans to issue from Rukia’s throat. As Miyako brought her hand up to Rukia’s other breast, kneading it, a thumb circling her areola, Rukia closed her eyes, overwhelmed by sensation, her empty hands doing nothing more than opening and clenching, repeatedly.

Something about her incessant, urgent keening must have finally convinced Miyako to stop teasing her, as she moved her legs away from Rukia’s own, propping herself into a kneeling position, prompting a cry of frustration. Miyako raised her head to smile languidly at Rukia, eyes dark and heavy with lust, before lowering it again in order to trail kisses down Rukia’s chest and mouth along her stomach, hands sliding down sweat-slicked skin to rest upon bared hips - Rukia didn’t even know when her kimono had been fully removed, but she was grateful for it at this point.

“Lift your hips would you, lovely?” Miyako’s voice cut through the thick haze of heat, tension and lust that she was trapped in for long enough for Rukia to comply, cushion placed underneath and sodden fabric drawn down her legs. Hips raised, she cried out in shock at the sudden sensation of her overheated core being exposed to the far cooler air, lifting her head up to look down her body.

Miyako looked back up at her, kneeling at the foot of the bed between Rukia’s spread legs, her hands busied in tying her hair behind her head. Work finished, she rested her hands on the inside of Rukia’s thighs, leaning and gently blowing over a particular nub of flesh.

Rukia’s back arched, her hands scrabbling at the bedsheets before she went limp, her breath heavy and panting. No sooner had she recovered her senses than Miyako’s fingers gently, gently spread her lips apart. Rukia twitched in anticipation as she circled a finger around her entrance, then lowered her head and sealed her lips around that nub of flesh and sucking, for just a moment, before releasing.

Forget arching her back. Rukia’s spasmodic reaction to _that_ , accompanied by a startled keen, would have sent her tumbling off the bed if not for Miyako’s hand on her hip keeping her steady, the other still tracing those gentle circles. Rukia’s own arms were half-raised, half-formed ideas of what she wanted to do, wavering uncertainly, unsure what was okay.

“You can hold my head, you know,” Miyako offered a smirking reassurance, pausing her ministrations to pre-empt Rukia’s response by grabbing a hand and bringing it in to nestle in her own hair. Rukia immediately took advantage, twining her fingers into the soft tresses, her other arm darting out to match it, grip tightening as Miyako returned to tracing circles and gently probing with lips, teeth and tongue at that sensitive piece of flesh.

Every so often, Miyako’s circling finger would just dip in to Rukia’s entrance ever so slightly, never quite actually entering her, teasing Rukia to the point of near-tears, until finally, finally she pushed a finger in, and Rukia groaned, her voice low and needy, at the pressure and the slight stretch. She clutched at Miyako’s head, urging it down, and the taller woman complied, alternating suction and gentle teasing with her tongue.

By now, Rukia was sure she was babbling nonsense. She couldn’t tell up from down, much less speak coherently, and her entire body felt like a loaded spring being wound tighter and tighter. Then Miyako added a second finger and brought her thumb up, pressing hard into the skin next to her clit, curling her fingers up inside her and rubbing insistently.

With a harsh cry, Rukia came undone, her toes curling, her hands holding Miyako fast, pushing her hips up into her as everything splintered, nerves, mind and body, as the spring finally released with a surge and a rush.

After she came down, panting, Rukia opened her eyes - she wasn’t even sure when she’d closed them, really - to see Miyako climbing up on the bed, her own clothes disappeared, hand rubbing between her legs with purpose, her eyes fixed upon Rukia, pupils blown wide. Rukia reached out to her, attempting to shake off the sense of languid fulfilment so that she could help - that was what you did, right? - when Miyako grunted, her body tensing and shivering intermittently for some moments, never taking her eyes off Rukia.

The Kuchiki scion found herself unable to take her eyes off the sight either, the heat returning to her limbs in a flush. As Miyako came down from her own high, she noticed Rukia’s fascination.

“Up for more, lovely? Well, we’ve got all night…”


End file.
